


The Talk

by onihunter305



Series: Malec/Madzie [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, Parental Magnus, parental alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: It was time for Magnus and Alec to have the talk with Madzie. She needed to know where her Nana was and that she wasn’t coming back for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty Malec/Madzie story. This one follows the previous stories in the series, but you don't have to read those to understand this one. All these stories take place after season 2A.

It had been a month since Madzie had begun living at Magnus’ loft. He had done everything within his power to make her feel welcomed in his home including creating a room for her near his and letting her decorate it how she pleased. Even so, Madzie had struggled to make herself feel at home.

For the first week straight she had terrible nightmares that woke her up, screaming. Often times Magnus had to use his magic to contain hers as it wildly wiped around the room. He would hold her tight as she screamed and cried, trying to recognize where she was after waking up afraid in an unfamiliar room. She would cry and call out for her Nana, kicking and screaming against Magnus as he wrapped his arms around her.

It all came to head on her sixth night there, Magnus had run into the small bedroom after hearing the terrified wails of the young Warlock living with him only to find himself pinned against the wall as her unharnessed magic overwhelmed him. He felt the air being sucked out of his lungs as Madzie sat, terrified, in the middle of her bed.

Magnus knew he could use his magic against her, render her unconscious to save his own life. But he knew if he did that, she would never trust him implicitly. Slowly he felt his body weaken and black spots crowded his vision. He reached out with the best of his ability to call out to her, trying to get her to realize he meant her no harm.

Just when he was sure he was going to lose the battle, and his life, everything froze around him. He dropped to the floor, all his strength leaving him. He barely had the energy to raise his head to look at the little girl who had been moments away from taking him from this world. She sat on the bed, tears still streaming down her face, her eyes locked on him.

“You didn’t hurt me,” she mumbled, surprise evident in her voice. Magnus’ eyes widened as he realized what she had been doing each and every night since she had arrived. She was testing him, seeing if he was going to hurt her like others had done in the past. In her eyes, Magnus had passed the test. His heart broke for her as he realized the abuse she must have went through as a child to feel as though that kind of test was necessary.

After that, as she began to trust Magnus, she began to seek him out for comfort when she was scared or hurt. Now, when she was woken up from nightmares she ran to him. He often found himself woken up in the middle of the night as she climbed into his bed or waking up with her snuggled in his arms the next morning. And since Alec had been busy at the Institute during that time, he had welcomed her and her company.

Although the nights had been getting better, and she had been learning more and more how to control her powers from Magnus during the day, she still often asked about her Nana and where she was.

When Magnus rescued her from the Institute, during the battle against Valentine, she had been searching for her Nana. Valentine had lied to her and told her that the Shadowhunters were holding her Nana hostage there. That was why she was so easily persuaded to kill so many of them in her frantic search. When Magnus had shown her his warlock mark and promised her that he knew where her Nana was, he never expected to actually have to revealed her whereabouts. 

Daily she asked him where she was and when he would bring Nana back. Magnus spent many days distracting her and giving her gifts to try and make her forget her questions.

Often times, as he and Alec laid in bed at night, they talked about what they were going to tell her and when. 

“She isn’t going allow us to stall anymore,” Magnus said one night, his head resting on Alec’s chest as they discussed the lunch conversation he had with Madzie that day while Alec was working at the Institute. 

“Well, how many times are you going to create a doll for her to distract her?” Alec asked. He hadn’t approved of Magnus constantly giving Madzie gifts and toys to distract her from the fact that she missed her Nana. He knew that it wouldn’t last forever and there was a chance that Madzie would go back to not trusting them once she knew the truth. 

“It worked the past fifteen times…” Magnus commented, his inexperience with children making it sound like he truly thought it was a viable option.

“I know Mags, and I know she loves when you dote on her, but eventually her desire to know the truth with override her love for dolls and shiny things,” Alec said with laughter in his tone. He leaned down and kissed Magnus’ forehead lovingly. 

“At least I won’t have to do it alone,” Magnus said with a sly smile, “Because I think breakfast is the best time to have this conversation as you will be there my love.”

“If you think it will make it easier for her you know I am more than happy to be there when you tell her. We both know she will be devastated. Even with all of her faults, Iris loved Madzie in her own way. She may have been a evil woman who did a lot of bad things, but to that little girl, she was everything,” Alec said, sadly likening it to his broken relationship with his parents at the moment. He had idolized them and worked to make them proud every day of his adolescence only to find out they were circle members and had brought shame to his family name that he would never be able to erase. And then, they disowned him for falling in love with a male downworlder. They had been his everything, and now — he felt as though he barely knew them. 

Alec worried that he and Magnus would make Madzie feel as though she had to choose between the two men who had been taking care of her and the woman who had raised her. He was afraid it wouldn’t end well for them.

“We can’t keep her in the dark. She may have loved Iris, and she may continue to love Iris even after she knows the truth, but it isn’t fair to let her think that she is coming back for her. The Clave already sentenced her, she won’t ever return to this plane again, she was sentenced to jail in Idris,” Alec said sadly. 

“It’s no ones fault but her own,” Magnus said, feeling Alec’s sadness as his body sagged throughout his speech. Magnus knew how attached Alec was to the title girl, he had such a big heart when it came to children. Magnus had seen it time and again as he bent over backwards to make his little brother happy.

“We both know that won’t matter to Madzie,” Alec sighed. 

“Don’t worry about it now, it’s time to get some sleep. Tomorrow I’ll make some warlock shaped pancakes and we’ll brake the news to her, together,” Magnus said, propping himself on his elbow so he was at a good height to lean in for a kiss. He could feel the tension leave Alec’s body through this small act of affection. 

“Goodnight Magnus, I love you,” Alec said softly, as he leaned in for one more kiss.

“Love you too Alexander,” Magnus replied with a small smile. Ever since the younger man had admitted his love, after the battle at the Institute, he made sure to say it to Magnus at least once a day, as if him forgetting to say it for just one day would result in something terrible happening to Magnus. 

~*~

Alec woke to a sharp kick to his stomach. His eyes popped open as he curled in slightly to alleviate the pain that went through him at the hit.

“Ooof,” he vocalized, looking around for his attacker. 

He was met with a giggle next to him. Focusing his eyes he attempted to smile down at the little girl who had accidentally kicked him as she tried to sneak into Magnus’ bed. Alec could see she had managed to avoid disturbing Magnus in her attempt. 

“Did you sleep in your own bed all night?” Alec asked, his voice holding the excitement he knew she would appreciate. Madzie didn’t say anything, just nodded with a big toothy smile. “I’m so proud of you!” Alec exclaimed in a whisper. She had been sneaking into their bed almost every night, frightened from nightmares of the battle and her time with Valentine. She giggled and hid her head in Alec’s sleep shirt as he hugged her.

“It is far too early for giggles,” Magnus’ sleepy voice said from next to the snuggling pair. 

Madzie lifted her head and her eyes widened at Magnus’ words. Even though they had given her no reason to fear them, or for her to think that they would punish her unfairly, she was still wary of upsetting them. 

“He’s joking little one, he’s just a grumpy warlock in the morning,” Alec said with a smile, trying to ease her fears.

“Alexander is right Sweat Pea, I’m not upset, just grumpy,” Magnus said, turning his body so that Madzie was cocooned within both his and Alec’s warmth. 

Again she stayed silent but seemed to relax.

“Guess what Madzie?” Alec said, trying to change the subject from grumpy warlocks to something more pleasant. She turned inquisitive eyes towards him, not saying anything but questioning him with her eyes. “Magnus promised to make pancakes, warlock shaped pancakes!” Alec exclaimed, hyping up the excitement to ignite some kind of response from the young warlock. 

“Yay!” She exclaimed softly, genuinely excited. In her time with them, warlock shaped pancakes proved to be her favorite. It was a creation of Magnus’ when he was trying to get her to talk about her warlock mark and how it made her feel. He began to make pancakes shaped like other warlocks who looked different, showing her how each one was special even though they were different. Ever since that morning she would always get excited when Magnus made them for her. 

“Why did you have to tell her so early Alexander, that means I have to get up now,” Magnus groaned dramatically. 

“Because I have to be at the Institute at ten, and I believe you wanted me to be able to join you for breakfast,” Alec said cryptically.

“Oh yeah…” Magnus groaned again. “Well, since we are all awake, and I know a certain warlock who is always hungry, we might as well get up,” Magnus said.

“Yippy,” Madzie exclaimed, bringing a smile to both men’s face. The loved seeing her so happy. It was rare they she expressed her excitement and happiness so openly. Through her time with them, they began to recognize that she was a very quiet child. Alec feared that it was due to her being ignored for so much of her young life, or that she learned not to voice her opinion because when she did it meant pain or fear. Either way, he wanted her to feel free to communicate openly with them. He only hoped she would open up to them eventually. 

They all entered the kitchen, Madzie taking a seat at the bar in the kitchen as Alec and Magnus bustled around the kitchen to get the ingredients. Before long the delicious aroma of pancakes filled the loft. Magnus used a little bit of magic with each one to give them distinct warlock features as Alec bustled around and got drinks, plates, and silverware for the three of them. Once they were all set he took a seat next to Madzie, both watching Magnus dance around the kitchen as he made their breakfast. 

Madzie clapped her hands and smiled as Magnus presented a plate full of individualized and unique pancakes. 

Alec carefully helped her pick the ones she wanted and guided her as she tried to pour the entire container of syrup over them. He then carefully cut them up, keeping the more interesting warlock features in tack so she could admire them while she ate.

“Sweat Pea, there is something Alexander and I would like to discuss with you,” Magnus said, halfway through their breakfast. He figured if she refused to eat after the news they were about to deliver then at least she ate a decent amount. 

“Before we start, we both want you to know how much we care about you. We want you to feel safe and comfortable here, and we want you to feel like this is your home,” Alec added. He could tell she was suspicious of what they were trying to say to her. She put one last piece of pancake in her mouth slowly before putting her fork down.

“You know how your Nana has been missing,” Magnus started, not realizing how hard it would be to break this devastating news to the little girl in front of him. She looked up at him with wide eyes and his heart broke slightly. 

“Where’s Nana?” Madzie asked, mimicking the same question she had asked Magnus every day since she came to stay with him.

“Well Sweat Pea, we know where you Nana is, and unfortunately my dear, she won’t be coming back for you anytime soon,” Magnus said, struggling to find the words. He felt his throat closing as her face dropped with every word he said.

“No more Nana?” She asked, her tone showing her age as it broke in sadness.

“Well Madzie, sadly your Nana did some things that got her in trouble. She hurt some people,” Alec said, trying to paint it lightly and in a way she would understand. 

“Nana hurt people?” She asked, not sure if she believed him. He hadn’t lied to her yet, and he had been nothing but nice, but she didn’t like what he was saying. 

“We’re sorry,” Alec consoled, his hand reaching out and resting on her back to try and offer her some comfort. “But because she did some bad things, she isn’t able to come back for you, ever,” he said, explaining to her that Iris would live the rest of her life in custody in Idris without saying those exact words. 

“No,” Madzie said sadly, tears filling her disbelieving eyes. She wanted her Nana to come back. What did Nana do that meant she couldn’t see her anymore. “Who did she hurt?”

Magnus closed his eyes as he tried not to remember exactly how Alec looked on the ledge of his balcony, or how he looked free falling from it. Although he knew it wasn’t solely Iris’ spell that put him up there, it was the spells fault for enhancing Alec’s undiagnosed depression. To Magnus, that was Iris’ biggest offense. It was something he would never forgive her for.

“She hurt me,” Alec admitted sadly, not sure how Madzie would take that confession. He knew she had seen Iris attacking him back at her old home, but he also knew that Iris probably spun that incident to make it seem like it was his fault. Beyond that, the spell she had cast over Max’s party had almost ended his life. 

“Nana hurt ‘lec...again?” Madzie asked, sniffling as all of this was hitting her at once. She didn’t like the idea that Nana hurt the man who had been so nice to her, especially after she stopped her from hurting him once before. 

“She made him very sad,” Magnus tried to explain, not willing to go into depth, the pain still too fresh.

Madzie turned to look at Alec, as if she was looking for a physical mark that she could heal. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that the two men who surrounded her weren’t lying. She knew they had been nothing but loving towards her, giving her everything she could ever want or need. Even her Nana had punished her or denied her things, they hadn’t. 

“What will happen to me now?” She asked quietly, looking between the two men, her hands fidgeting with the scarf around her neck as a sign of her nervousness.

“Well Sweat Pea, if you want, I mean -- if it’s okay with you, you can stay here with me,” Magnus suggested. In all of his years he never saw himself raising a chid. Even though he had taken in many adult downworlders who had needed guidance, he had never raised anyone from a such a young age. 

“With you...and Alec?” Madzie asked, her voice hopeful as her gaze turned towards the taller man. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Magnus, she loved how Alec seemed to know what she wanted and needed even before she did sometimes. 

“Well Madzie, as much as I’d love to live here with you and Magnus, I have somewhere else I live. I’ll be here a lot though, and I sleep here a lot too,” Alec tried to explain.

“Why don’t you live here?” She asked innocently.

Alec found himself blushing as this conversation turned in a way he didn’t expect. “Um… well…”

Magnus decided to save the man he loved from the inquisitive mind of a child, “Alec lives in the place that the bad man made you go to. He lives there with his family and other shadowhunters and they work hard to protect the city and everyone in it. He spends as much time with us as possible but there will be times he has to go out and save people,” he explained carefully.

“Alec’s a hero,” Madzie concluded, making Alec blush for a completely different reason. He never thought of himself as a hero and it embarrassed him to learn that she felt that way about him. 

“Yes he is,” Magnus agreed before Alec could deny it. 

“Okay, I’ll stay with you,” she said with a smile. 

Both men shared her smile, relieved and happy that she wanted to stay with them. Had she refused they didn’t know what they would have done. Feeling overjoyed with how the conversation worked out Magnus swept Madzie off her seat and into his arms and swung her around, causing the small girl to squeal in excitement. 

Alec stood as well, the excitement extending to him. As soon as Magnus stopped swinging her around he found himself in close with them, his arms coming around both his lover and the little girl he cared deeply for. 

As Madzie burrowed herself into the arms of the men who promised to take care of her, Alec and Magnus’ eyes met. Alec’s heart felt so full as he stared into the yellow-cat eyes of the man he loved. Never in his life had he imagined his life could be so amazing. He had a man who he loved, and who loved him back. And now, they had a daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So another slightly angsty story for this series. I am thinking about some lighter, happier stories. I'd also like to get the rest of Alec's family involved somewhere in the series. A little Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace moments would be cool/cute. We shall see. As long as the stories keep popping into my head I will keep trying to find the time to write them. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
